After the Giant War
by Cantstopwontwstop
Summary: So, since BoO has zero epilogue and a lot of random unanswered questions (which I have zero patience to see if they will be answered) I decided to write my own. This will be a direct link to my story "The Twice-Blessed Demigod." I don't any of these characters


Leo-

_Note to self, work on Festus's_ landing Leo thought as him and Calypso landed face first on Half-Blood Hill. With good steering, and mostly luck, Leo managed to avoid crashing into the Athena Parthenos. When Leo got to his feet he looked up at the goddess who pulsed out a bright light. _If you would have gotten me dirty! _Leo gave the statue an awkward smile, as he assisted his girlfriend to her feet.

"Next time why not let me drive?" Calypso dusted herself off. Even with sticks in her hair she looked gorgeous. Leo felt like he was going to spontaneously combust. He saved the world, and got the girl. Not bad for the scrawny 7th wheel. It looked like midday. The air was crisp with a brisk wind. The tree spirits had been hard at work decorating their leaves orange and red. Clearly time went by faster than expected.

"It's already fall? We were only on the island for 10 minutes." Leo waved for Festus to follow the couple as they walked down to camp. His friends thought he'd been dead for months. _Cool_ he couldn't help but think. Save the world, died and came back, got Calypso to fall for him. He was the modern day Percy Jackson. Just as they started to descend to camp, they were meet by a line of campers wearing orange and purple t-shits. Looks like some of the Romans decided to stay behind. He watched as his friends started to recognize who he was, and their faces started to drop.

"Guy's I know I'm gorgeous but stop staring. I'm a one woman type of guy." He grabbed Calypso as she let out a small laugh. _Music to my ears_, he thought to himself.

"Leo?" A familiar voice rang from the crowed. Pipers voice was so specific Leo could imagine the face she was making before she was visible. From 15 feet away she appeared in the crowed. "LEO!" From 10 feet away he could see the tears building in her eyes. From 5 feet away he saw the distinct lines her mouth made when she pursed her lips. And when she was standing right in front of her he saw her fist aiming right for his left eye. He feel causing a thump on the ground and Calypso to make a small gasp.

"Well that's gonna hurt in the morning, nope scratch that; that hurts now."

"What the HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Piper screamed standing above her small friend. "Get up so I can hit you again."

"I'm good down here. Thanks."

"So I take it this is Piper?" Calypso asked stepping between the two friends. Leo wanted to warn her to not set Piper off. Before he could utter a sentence Pipers demeanor changed.

"Calypso? Oh my god you look just like you did in the drawing. No, your much prettier actually. Oh my god Leo you went back for her! That's so beautiful!" Piper grabbed Leo off the ground and hugged him.

"Aphrodite's kids love love, what can I say" He gave an aside to Calypso.

"And YOU!" Piper continued by hugging Calypso "You waited for who knows how long on that island. Such horrible conditions-"

"Well it wasn't really that-"

"Don't. It's okay. You can be honest with me. We're like family now." Piper continued not allowing anyone to speak. It was clear she was running on pure emotions now. Before Leo could catch his breath he turned and found himself knocked down on the bottom of a dog pile.

"You stupid little spaz!" Jason said while on top of him. "I knew it, I knew it!"

"Who do you think you are? Me? Percy joined in.

"I'm glad to see you guys too, but I kind of need to pee, and someone's sword butt is poking my bladder. Jason and Percy immediately got up and helped Leo get back on his feet. Annabeth had walked over joined by Nico, Will Solace and Chiron.

"You were dead." Nico stated as a matter of fact. Will gave him a look as if to say _We've talked about this. _"I mean, like I felt you were dead. Better?" Leo could tell Nico was really trying hard.

"Don't worry man, I was dead. And now I'm not. Happens more often than not right." Leo wanted to make light of the situation so he could get this over with. He understood his friends hadn't seen him in months, but he had just seen them an hour ago. He was ready to go see the world with Calypso. "So I just wanted to let you guys now I'm alive. Which I am. So now I'll just be going-" Chiron cut him off as if he knew Leo's plan from the start.

"I'm sorry Leo, but we have some things we need to discuss. Especially for you as a Head Counselor." He spoke with a sense of regret. Leo knew whatever was going on, it would put a damper on his plans.

"Tell it to me straight doc. How long to I have?"

"3 months." Chiron said with a straight face. The rest of the camp looked shocked.

"Wait, I'm gonna die?! Again?! I was just kidding with that last question."

"No, you have 3 months' vacation time to travel with your new…friend. By the way welcome back Calypso." Chiron gave her a little bow.

"Wait, pause, rewind. Vacation time. What's this vacation time about?" Leo felt like his hair was on fire, but in his defense it probably was.

"Well we just had two very big, life changing prophecies." Annabeth stepped in. "and with the agreement with Camp Jupiter we have a lot to figure out. Finding new demigods, setting up exchange programs-"

"Building alters." Jason but in. "We all kind of decided it's like a whole new world out there."

"Not the time for Disney songs, Jason." Leo snapped. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little shocked here. So you're saying I have three months to go wherever, and the rest of the time..."

"You'll need to be here." Chiron completed. Leo gave a look over to Calypso with his heart in his stomach. _This kind of ruins our plans. I'm sorry._ She responded with a grin that stuck to one side of her face.

"It's okay. Anywhere for a few months is better than on that island for eternity. "She took in the surroundings of Camp Half-Blood. "And besides I don't think I'm going to be bored here. I get to find out so much more about you from your friends." She gave Piper, and Annabeth a devilish grin, which was quickly returned. He was sure those three were sure to be trouble from now on. With a nod of his head he followed the rest of the camp down to the cabins, to catch up on everything he missed. Sure, wasn't what Leo had planned originally, but he was home and there was nothing he could complain about.

Nico-

Not fading from existence was pretty awesome. Spending the last few months with Will wasn't so bad either. Nico felt more rested than he ever felt before. He wasn't just stronger, but more connected with this world. Nico was sitting in the infirmary on a green stool with wheels. Will was walking around in his white nurse scrubs shirts, jeans and flip flops. His blond curls bounced as he cleaned the medical instruments.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" He asked while spinning in the chair.

"Well, it looks like pretty routine maintenance. Unless someone gets hurt I can pretty much close up shop." Will put away a tool Nico couldn't begin to learn how to pronounce. Over the past few months he tried learning Will's trade, but he gave up pretty quick. Nico spent a lot of the time helping Will or any of the healers with anything they needed; grabbing soda, supplies, and stealing glances at Will. Watching Will work on an injury was like watching an artist paint. It was very clear to see his godly heritage. Nico even started to feel welcomed by anyone who came in. He started to feel less like a reminder of death, so he assumed people stopped seeing him as one. Will suggested it was all in his head to begin with, but Nico wasn't too sure about that. "What?" Will questioned. Nico hadn't realized he was staring at Will. He quickly averted his eyes and stood up.

"Nothing. Nothing." Nico laughed. "Just zoning out. Umm, yeah so I'm going to head out." Nico started working for the door.

"Okay. See you for dinner?" Will asked. Skeleton butterflied almost flew out Nico's stomach.

"Of course." Nico left his face as red as the barn. He hated that Will made him feel, but he embraced it much more than he ever did with Percy. Maybe it's because he felt that Will was reciprocating them, but he still wasn't 100 percent sure. How do you ask someone _Hey, do you like boys? And if you do, do you like me?_ He didn't want to ruin the new friendship, but he hated this "maybe yes, maybe no" scenario.

"He has to like you!" Jason blurted out while sitting on his bed. Jason, Leo and Percy were preparing for the camp talent show where they planned to go head to head against their girlfriends. While Nico had already "Came out" he still felt awkward talking about certain things, especially with Percy around.

"Yeah dude, you two are always together. I wouldn't be surprised if he was." Percy added.

"What if at the end, I toss two fireballs in the air. Pyrotechnics!" Leo's dismissal of the conversation was more comforting than offensive.

"I'm aware it wouldn't be surprising, but what if he's not….you know. And what if I make everything super awkward" Nico couldn't believe he was actually having this conversation.

"You told me, I don't things are super awkward." Percy said with a grin. Nico had noticed telling Percy about his crush actually made him more big-headed. "I took it as a complement. Bad-ass Nico had a crush on me. That brings my number up to 4 and Jason's only 2." He said as he shot a paper ball into the trashcan.

"Dude I have plenty of people crushing on me. You only know about two." Jason countered.

"Can we not include me in your weird score card." Nico interrupted.

"Can we please work on this routine?" Leo interjected. "Look, Nico your first mistake was coming to these fools for advice."

"Well I actually was only asking Jason-"

"If you need tips call doctor love." Leo made a grand gesture to himself. "If you want to tell a gal…or guy that you're into them forget subtlety. You need to do something big. Like fall out the sky on a dragon." Leo was now completely off in his own world. Nico could almost see the visuals Leo had going on in his head.

"So, I probably won't do that. But…thanks." He started to leave the cabin when Jason caught up to him.

"Listen man," Jason said grabbing Nico's shoulder. "You just need to put it all out there. Take a chance, or you may never know." Nico shook his head and left Cabin 1. He couldn't help thinking maybe not knowing wouldn't be too bad. As he walked into the fall sun he saw some commotion coming from Cabin 2. Nico walked over to the smaller building to peek inside and saw Annabeth, Piper and Calypso preparing their routine.

"Oh, sorry guys." He said while trying to duck out.

"No it's no problem," Piper said running to Nico and grabbed his arm. She guided him inside and sat him on a chair. "We need someone to watch anyway." Before he could protest the girls started performing "Bang, Bang." Piper began showing her vocal skills with the first verse. Calypso followed up with the second verse with equally powerful vocal chords. Nico was impressed with both girls and started to clap, but Annabeth cut him off. She took over the rap with battle precision. She spoke with such precision and rhythm Nico couldn't believe it. The girls had such chemistry he was blown away.

"Wow. Just…wow" It's all Nico could think. Suddenly he had an idea that made him half excited, and half want to pass out. "Hey, Piper can I talk to you?" Nico pulled Piper away and went over his plan, which made her squeal.

"Oh my god, I love it" she cheered. Annabeth, who had left for the bathroom had just returned to the main room.

"Hey guys, Rachel just sent me an Iris Message. "Apparently Apollo came to her in a dream. The gift of prophecy should be back pretty soon-" She looked confused as to what she walked in on. "What did I miss?

"Nothing, just the cutest thing ever." Piper invited the girls into a huddle.

That night everyone gathered round the camp fire for the talent show. Nico felt like he was going to burp of butterfly wings any second, but he sat on his hands and waited. Percy, Leo and Jason did a lip-sync to MKTO's Classic. They were sloppy, disorganized and Leo almost set the camp on fire 4 times, but they seemed to be having fun and their girlfriend seemed to enjoy it. When they finished the camp cheered and Percy summoned water from a bucket to extinguish Leo. The boys returned to their seats next to their girlfriends with Nico sitting on the end.

"Nice job." He said trying to keep all butterflies in his mouth.

"There you are." A familiar voice said from behind him. Will had scooted his way over. "I thought we were going to sit together." Will's hair shined with the light of the fire.

"I was…well-"

"Up next, the new hit trio Piper, Calypso and Annabeth!" Grover announced as the camp began to clap.

"Well, better stop talking." Nico hoped his nervousness didn't come off as rude. He looked over and say Jason and Percy raising their eyebrows at him. He wanted to engulf them in the earth. He looked up as the music started and Piper began to sing. The boys looked very excited that their girlfriends were performing form them. They had smug looks, and kept elbowing each other. Just as Calypso was about to start singing she made a devilish grin and pointed right at Nico. On queue he shot up and began to sing the first verse. With his eyes on Will the entire time he could only hear the cheers from the audience.

"You need a Bad boy to blow your mind!" He belted causing Jason and Nico to start hooting like a pack hockey fans. When the song ended he could barely stand up. Thank God the girls were stronger then they looked. They helped him back to his spot where he was met by the guys and their hugs. He hated being touched, but at this point he was using them for physical support. Nico turned to see Will, who had moved away from the fire giving him another _Come here now_ motion. Nico looked back at his friends who pushed him over.

"Hey" Nico said drawing out his y.

"What was that?" Will questioned abruptly. His face was stern and eyes were piercing.

"I-I" Nico was stuttering. He didn't know what to say, He thought of his conversation with the guys in Cabin 1. _Take a risk._ Before he could rationalize anything his lips were smacked against Will's. For a split second Nico thought he was flying, he later realized it was him falling to the ground.

"What the hell man!" Will yelled wiping his mouth. "Why'd you…what the hell?!" Nico couldn't understand anything. His ears were buzzing from the blood rushing to his head.

"I thought…I thought." Nico couldn't make a sentence.

"I thought we were just friends. I mean I didn't think.." Will didn't seem to be making any sense of the situation either.

"But, I thought you were….are you?" Nico wanted to just roll up and die. Embarrassed didn't being to explain this.

"If I am or not, that doesn't mean I wanted you to just kiss me. Or sing me a song. I thought we were just friends. Seriously what the hell?" Will's hand on his head, he kept walking in circles. At that moment Jason and Percy had run over.

"Dude, chill out." Percy said stepping between them. Jason had bent down and helped Percy off the ground.

"It's not my fault your friends acting like a freak." Will's words broke Nico. The temperature dropped, and his face lost all color. "Look, I'm gonna go." Will said running away. Fighting tears Nico pushed Jason away to stand on his own.

"Man I'm sorry." Percy said making sure not to touch him. "Look that guys a jerk and not worth it. In my opinion he clearly has his own shit to deal with." Silence surrounded them for a few seconds. "Want me to go kick his ass?" Percy question couldn't help but make Nico crack a smile. It didn't go unnoticed as Percy persisted. "I can go kick his ass for you. Then Jason can, and we'll even let you do it. It'll be a big ass kicking party." At that point Nico had to start laughing.

"God, I'm so stupid." Nico laughed threw his tears.

"No, you're not stupid. You had a crush. We all do dumb things for the people we like. I jumped into the pit of hell." Percy's smile brought comfort to the mess Nico made. "Come here." He opened his arms and wrapped them around Nico. Percy's strong arms held him while, his tears stained Percy's shirt. Nico inhaled and took in them smell of saltwater at the beach. Again Percy Jackson had come to the rescue; again he was Nico's hero. Nico felt a squeeze in his gut and pushed Nico away. He looked into Percy's face and saw the same thing he did years ago. Why did he have to be such a good guy! Tears swelled again and Nico ran off into the woods. He could hear Jason's footsteps following him, but he ran until he couldn't anymore.

"Dude, what's the deal?" Jason asked as Nico fell to his knees.

"I hate him. I fucking hate him."

"Will?" Jason began. "That guys a piece of shit, we know this."

"No, Percy." Nico began to cry.

"Percy, why do you hate Percy?" Jason looked very confused, as was his right. Nico couldn't bring himself to say it, not tonight. He spent the last few months swarming he was over him. Instead he was just distracting himself with another person. With one stupid gesture Nico found that Will was the biggest ass on the planet, and Percy was the sweetest. Once again he found himself infatuated with the son of the sea god.

END.

So that's my follow up to the events of Blood of Olympus. If you'd like to see what happens next check out my first story "The Twice Blessed Demigod."


End file.
